The Unexpected Victor
by cottongirl
Summary: "Life isn't always fair". I've been living that quote out for the last 3 years. My name is Johanna Mason, and I am a victor.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, this first chapter is super short, but it's really just in a tester phase right now. If it gets enough action, I shall continue it. Let me know what you think! Better title and review to come, but I had to put something...Disclaimer, all rights go to Suzanne Collins. **

"Life isn't always fair". I've been living that quote out for the last 3 years. My name is Johanna Mason, and I am a victor. The common assumption people make when you win the bloody beauty pageant is that you'll have peace, happiness, and lots and lots of riches. While the last one is true, the other two are not.

I haven't had a peaceful night's sleep since the night before that wretched summer day when I was reaped. I was 17, and it was my second to last year of being put through the torturous waiting, hoping and praying that your name wouldn't be called. Unfortunately, that wasn't my lucky day.

I still remember the look on my parents and younger brothers' faces and they were dazed and confused. I had only had my name in the minimum amount for my age. The odds were highly in my favor. A few slips of paper with my name on it compared to a small bathtub of slips for all of the other girls in District 7.

It seemed impossible, and yet, it clearly wasn't. I took those first steps towards what everyone thought was going to be my imminent death. That is, everyone but me. I knew I could do this. I was strong, having worked in the woods since the time I could pick up a small ax.

I was raised very differently than all of the other girls, who grew up in school, and eventually working in one of the many small shops we had in our District. I had a secret no one else knew about. My father had been training us kids secretly, just in case this day ever came.

All we trained with was an ax, that being all we had. But we were experts. I could throw it any way I chose, and be deadly accurate with it. That was my secret, and only my family knew. Once I took my place on the stage next to our District escort, I looked their way. They knew I could do this. However, I needed a strategy.

As our escort was digging around for the unfortunate boy's name, I was plotting vigorously. I'm small and look very weak. I could use that. Make everyone think that I'm an easy kill for warm up practice. It would work, now I just had to convince the whole country.

**Ok, don't forget to let me know your thoughts! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, i'm not dead. I promise. Just a super busy student at the moment..like 7 courses busy...anyway, I wrote a few short chapters last night and will be posting them throughout the week. So sorry for the delay, but please follow and favorite! Also, I love to read my readers comments, so review below! DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Hunger Games; all rights to Suzanne Collins!**

"Nathan Bailey!" our escort yells out, after finally snagging a thin slip of paper with her ridiculously long nails. A very large, but also attractive boy who looks to be 18, steps forward and moves toward the stage. He steps up and stands by my side, making me feel like a dwarf. He's well over 6 feet tall, and strong, by the looks of his arms. My own district partner could very well be my biggest competitor.

The crowd applauds with dull faces as we are ushered inside of the justice building to say our goodbyes to our family and friends. Luckily, I only have my family here, so we get more time together.

My father is the first to embrace me. He whispers reassurances into my ear while a single tear silently slips down my mother's face. She has both of my brothers pulled up close to her waist, and they watch me, expectantly.

My father breaks the embrace and plants a kiss on my forehead. "I love you Johanna, you can do this. Come back to us." He whispers and takes his place where my mother was as she comes to me. She simply holds me, saying everything she needs to without voicing a word. "Be strong, Johanna. Be strong." her eyes tell me as she pulls away as well. Lastly, my brothers, Brock and Lucas jump cling to me. They are only 12 and 13, and are just starting to pass me in height. "We love you Jo." Brock says as Lucas kisses my cheek.

Just then, a peacekeeper comes in to escort them out of the room. I am forced to let go of my family, and my emotions at that very spot. Emotions will only get in the way of things if I keep them around. I have to become heartless. I have to become a killer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, Chapter 3! Again, thanks for reading and please review, follow, or favorite if you enjoy it! DISCLAIMER: All rights to Suzanne Collins!**

Nathan and I are escorted to the train that will take us to the capitol. It's an overnight trip, as we will be arriving at 5 in the morning. We are shown our rooms and told to freshen up for dinner in an hour. I gladly strip off my dress that my mother made me wear and jump walk around naked, checking everything out.

Modesty has never been a huge deal for me, I've worked in the woods barely clothed for my whole life. I decide to take a shower and step in, completely unknowing of how to operate it. It has so many buttons and jets on the wall and ceiling, so I just press one and hope for the best.

It turns the water on, but its freezing cold, so I press the red one next to it and it begins to warm up. Then I push another button that squirts our shampoo for my hair and soap for my body. I scrub up and rinse off, savoring the heat running over my body. I turn off the water and step out, taking a towel to dry myself off.

I dry myself, then wrap the towel around my hair and twist it up to stay. I realize there is no way I'm putting that dress back on and go rummaging around for something else to wear. I find a bra and some very skimpy panties that make me feel like I have a wedgie and expose half my butt. I put them on though, because they are all that I can find.

I rummage through the drawers and find some tight black pants and a green top that stops just below my butt, and is very comfortable. I'm about to walk out until I remember my hair. I go to the bathroom to let it out, and just comb through it with my fingers, letting it fall down my shoulders.

I exit my room and walk to the dining car, completely famished. I get there just before our escort does and am offered a seat by one of the servants that have no tongues; I think they are called avoxes. Water and a strong smelling drink is poured in front of me and I take a sip, only to spit it right back out. It burned every part of my tongue and throat, and I cough and try to sip my water to ease the burning.

I hear a laugh from behind me, and I turn to see Nathan at the bar, sipping the stuff like its water. "It's called vodka. Never had alcohol?" he asks with a slightly amused expression. "No, we could never afford it." I reply back, with a hoarse voice, still trying to relieve the burning. He just nods and takes the seat across from me.

Our mentors come in, one obviously drunk, the other dragging him, followed by our escort. He have dinner with little conversation, but I do glance up a few times to see Nathan watching me. He smiles a little when I catch him, and I can't help but notice how attractive he is up close. "Oh great, just what you need, a crush." I think to myself. "Sure, love him, then kill him. Why not?" I mumble to myself. "What?" Nathan asks.

I look up, mid bite and catch his eye yet again. "Oh, nothing. Just thinking out loud." I reply politely, all the while kicking myself over my stupidity. I can't do this. I can't do this. He smiles a very nice smile and continues eating. Crap, I'm doing this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for sticking with me this far! Please review with any questions, comments, or concerns. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: All rights to Suzanne Collins**

Dinner is finished and our mentors and escort leave us. "Wanna try that drink again?" Nathan asks me with a raised eyebrow. "Sure, why not." I reply, following him to the bar. The bartender sets two tiny glasses in front of us and fills them about three fourths of the way full.

"Okay, this is a shot. Do you know what that is?" he asks. I shake my head no, and pray I don't look like a fool this time. "It's where you just dump it all back and swallow it all at once. I burns, but it's kind of fun." He informs me with a smirk.

"If you say so, but last time, it was like fire from Hell. I don't know how that could ever be fun." I reply sarcastically and he lets out a laugh as I wrap my fingers around the tiny glass. "Okay, on three. One. Two. Three!" he counts and I tip it all back, immediately feeling the burn, but forcing every drop down.

I bang the glass back down, upside down just to prove to myself I did it all. "Not bad, but you made a hilarious face when you shot it back. Kind of like this." He says as he squeezes his eyes shut and grimaces his face. "Haha. Very funny." I reply, slightly amused.

"I bet you that you can't do it without making a face." He challenges me. "Oh yeah? What do you bet?" I say back, already preparing myself for the next shot. "A kiss." He says, plain and simple. "So, I have to kiss you if I can't?" I tease. "Mmhmm" he shakes his head. "Fine, it's a bet. But you can't be the judge. You are." I point to the bartender who nods with a small smile.

He fills another shot glass and slides it to me. "Bottoms up" Nathan mocks, arrogantly. I shoot it back, right to my gut, all without a single change in my expression. "Whoa. She got you bud." The bartender says. I smile victoriously and turn to go back to my room as Nathan looks surprised, amused, and is that disappointment I see?

"Maybe next time, Sweetie." I smirk and head through the doors to the sleeping cars.


End file.
